Steamy Night Out
by SakiHanajima1
Summary: Who said a little one night stand was bad for you? [Gaara/OC] Lemon Warning!


This is a lemon mind you. Proceed with caution. if you don't like reading them then I suggest you leave now. Those who do then please, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

24 year old Saki Toshiro stared solemnly down into whatever alcoholic beverage she had in her hands. It was Friday night and she was currently by herself in a lone club, sitting at the bar drinking her sorrows away.

Her latest heartbreak came from a man that she just spent eight blissful months. Saki found out that he was cheating on her with one of his coworkers, that was about a month ago. So here she was, all alone on Friday night.

Saki swirled her drink around in her hand and looked towards the dance floor below where a mass of sweaty, grinding bodies moved to the thumping beat that pounded over head.

Throwing her drink back, Saki signaled for the bartender to give her another. What was this one her 7th or 8th? Maybe that was a good sign to quit now, but as the thoughts of how pathetic she felt at the moment flittered across her mind, Saki took a healthy swig.

A tingle ran down her spine as she felt eyes on her, looking over her shoulder she didn't see anybody. Shrugging her shoulders, she looked forward across the bar and connected eyes with the man across the bar from her.

The man was openly staring at her, and he was undeniably the sexiest man she had ever seen. What stood out the most was the mans red-tousled hair, his bangs swept across his forehead showing off the Kanji tattoo for love over his left brow.

Piercing jade eyes stared back into her own blue orbs. He had his top left eyebrow pierced as well as his ears. What caught her attention the most was the snake bites on his bottom lip.

He looked like the total bad boy. Saki blinked at him and looked back down at her drink. So what do you do when a very attractive man is bluntly staring at you?

Flashing a sultry smile Saki downed the rest of her drink and stood up. She pulled my short, skin tight purple dress down as it had ridden up. It was short as it was, just reaching under her butt. The bodice pushed her breast up showing a moderate amount of cleavage.

Throwing a suggestive look over her shoulder at him, Saki made my way down the flight of stair towards the dance floor. Even though she hasn't danced in a while she easily mingled into the crowd and started to dance.

Half way through the second song she felt strong hands grip her waist and pull her back into a firm chest. Sneaking a peal it was indeed the red head from before.

"Why hello?"

Holy fuck. Her knees went weak at the sound of his voice, it was liquid sex, a smooth velvet wrapped in lust. Saki didn't know if it was because she had to much to drink or if just didn't care that she was doing in the arms of a complete stranger. Saki raised her arms to loosely wrap around his neck as he began to move with her.

"Tell me." He paused.

"Saki." She supplied grinding back against him.

"Tell me Saki, what are you doing alone in a club all by yourself?" he asked as his hands roamed up and down her body.

Saki's breath hitched as his hand lightly grazed the under side of her breast. Turning in his arms she gripped his black shirt and pulled him closer to where there was no space between their bodies.

"Does it matter?" Saki asked wrapping her arms around his neck and staring up at him through her lashes.

"I guess not."

They danced together for a few more songs, there was a light sheen was perspiration on their bodies as they danced. Saki had her back to his front one arm wrapped around his neck the other gripping one of his hands on her hip. The man swept her long black hair from her right shoulder and leaned down to run his lips across her neck.

Saki let out a small moan and lolled her head back, giving him better access to her neck. Grinding her ass into him she smirked when his grip tightened and he groaned in her ear. The sexual tension was reaching palpitating levels.

"You never did tell me your name." Saki said her voice coming out huskier than she meant to.

"Gaara." he said his hands trailing down her thighs to skim her bare skin.

Saki smiled. The perfect name to fit this sex god. Saki ran her hands down the length of her body and slid down his body. When she came back up she brushed her ass against him again.

"Keep doing that and I'm going to loose it." Gaara hissed out.

Excitement rose up in Saki. She couldn't believe she was doing this, and it thrilled her to know the was the one to create such a reaction from him.

"And that's a bad thing why?" Asked Saki peaking over her shoulder at him.

"Your place or mine?" Gaara asked running his fingers along the curve of her breast.

"Which ever I don't care."

Gaara grabbed her hand and led her out of the club and in the opposite direction of her apartment. Was she really doing this? Was she really fixing to have what was going to be a one night stand with a complete stranger?

He led her into a really nice apartment complex. Gaara led her up the stairwell and down his hallway, turning suddenly he pushed her up against the door and attacked her lips in a demanding, fierce kiss.

Saki fisted her hands in his hair and met his urgency, while he tried unlocking his door Gaara plundered her mouth with his tongue, leaving no crevice unsearched. As the door opened Saki grabbed his shirt and pulled him inside shutting the door with her foot.

Saki shoved against the wall taking control. Gaara smirked against her lips. She liked it rough huh? He swiftly turned them around and smashed her between his body and the door. He let his hands travel down her back to her ass, gripping it tightly he lifted Saki up.

Saki locked her legs around his waist, kicking her pumps off in the process. Carrying her quickly down the hall to his room, Gaara dropped on his bed and stared down at her, her cheeks were flushed and her lips swollen from his none to gentle kisses.

Saki got on her knees and hooking her fingers in the waistband of his pants pulled Gaara forward. She swiftly ripped his shirt up and off his body, her fingers ran down his abs. Good god he had a body!

Saki leaned forward and started kissing and nipping at his chest. She traced a path of open mouth kisses upward and lightly bit down on his pulse point. Gaara growled and fisted a handful of her hair, softly pulling her head back to expose that pale neck of hers.

Gaara latched onto her neck, nipping, biting and sucking, leaving angry red marks in his wake. His hands found the sipper of her dress and pulled it down. Saki helped him peel her out of her dress, she was wearing a matching black bra and thong.

Gaara pushed her backwards on his bed and stared down at her body. His eyes widened as he took her all in. Saki bit her lip as he examined her, she at up and undid the clasp on her bra letting it fall open in the front.

Gaara pushed her back into the mattress and kissed her hard, he made his way down her neck again nipping at her collar bone. Saki moaned as his mouth covered her breast, he bit her nipple before pulling in his mouth. His hand massaged her other breast, tweaking the nipple.

He switched breast before heading south, his tongue dipped into her navel. Gaara's teeth latched onto her thong and he leisurely pulled them down her legs. Saki looked down at him, propping herself up on her elbows. Gaara had her thong in his hands lazily twirling it around his finger.

"Show me."

Saki knew she should be embarrassed, yet she far from that emotion. Sliding her hands down her thighs she slowly spread her legs for him. She smiled at his sharp intake of breath.

"See something you like?"

Gaara's eyes snapped up to her face before he was suddenly face to face with her pussy. A shot of adrenaline went through her, she never had anyone eat her out before. Gaara ran his hands up the inside of her thighs pushing her thighs open wider.

His warm breath coasted over her causing her to moan and goose bumps to rise on her skin. Gaara glanced up at her before diving in. Saki's back arched off the bed as his tongue teased he clit mercilessly.

Gaara slipped a finger inside her curving upwards slightly, Saki's answering moan caused him to do it again.

"Oh Gaara." Saki moaned her fist gripping the sheets in a death grip.

"That's what I like to hear." Gaara said adding another finger, pumping in and out f her as his mouth latched onto her little bundle of nerves.

Saki's moans grew in volume as her orgasm approached, all to soon Gaara stopped pulling away. Propping herself up she came face to face with his dick in her face, without being told she took it in her mouth and sucked greedily.

Gaara hissed and cradled her head in his hands. Saki looked up at him through her lashed as her tongue flicked out to lick the tip of his penis. Gaara grabbed her hands, pining them above her head as he positioned himself at her entrance.

"Saki? Are you any kind of birth control?" he asked and she nodded unable to speak.

Gaara smirked before he thrusted into her hard, burying himself to the hilt.

"Fuck your tight!" Gaara groaned out as her walls clenched down on him.

Saki let out a breathy moan as he started to move, thrusting into her hard and fast. As he let go off her hands to grip her waist her hands flew up to grip the headboard. Gaara brought her legs up over his waist and pushed into her harder.

Rolling over suddenly he pulled her on top of him. Saki flattened her hands on his chest for support as she rode him keeping up with his harsh rhythm.

"Yes ride my cock like the dirty girl you are."

Saki gripped the headboard and looked down at him threw half-lidded eyes. The little noises coming from her mouth made Gaara just fuck her harder. He gripped her hips and slammed her down on him with dizzying force.

She was close to her orgasm and he could tell, her vaginal walls was sporadically contracting around him. Gaara slapped her ass hard.

"Come on, cum for me." He said between his labored breathing.

Saki's eyes rolled into the back of her head, she threw her head back and screamed his name as her orgasm washed over. Gaara grunted and pulled her down on him a few times before he shot his load into her clenching passage.

Exhausted Saki slumped forward, her head resting his chest as they fought to catch their breathing. That was hands down the best sex of her life.

"I think." Gaara began." You are the only girl to ever keep up with me."

Saki laughed and rolled off him, staring up at his ceiling as her heart rate came down to normal levels. She turned her head sideways to look at him, he was staring at her. Feeling ballsy Saki rolled back over on top of him, capturing him in a heated kiss.

"So, ready for round two?" She asked smiling brightly.

* * *

My first one-shot in now complete!

Let me know what you think.


End file.
